pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Свобода совести
Свобода совести — естественное право человека иметь любые убеждения. Свобода совести — более широкое понятие, чем свобода вероисповедания. История Реформация Вопрос о свободе совести возник с началом Реформации в Европе. Идеологи Реформации выдвинули тезисы, которыми фактически отрицалась необходимость католической церкви с её иерархией и духовенства вообще. Одним из первых вопрос о свободе совести поставил Себастьян Кастеллио в опубликованном под псевдонимом памфлете «De haereticis, an sint persequendi» («Следует ли преследовать еретиков», 1554). Билль о правах Британский Билль о правах 1689 года признавал за личностью права иметь свои собственные мнение и убеждения, следовать своим убеждениям, что бы ни советовали окружающие, Декларация прав человека и гражданина Во Франции принцип свободы совести был впервые провозглашён в статье 10 Декларации прав человека и гражданина (1789 г.), в которой речь идёт о том, что «никто не может быть преследуем за свои убеждения, даже религиозные, при условии, что их обнародование не угрожает общественному порядку». В Конституции была провозглашена «свобода религиозных культов» (сентябрь 1791 г.). Французский Гражданский кодекс 1804 года — кодекс Наполеона вообще не касается религиозных вопросов, демонстрируя таким образом, что государство в своих фундаментальных основах является светским. Конституция США Первая Конституция США 1787 года не содержала перечня неотчуждаемых прав, поскольку отцы-основатели исходили из того, что естественно принадлежащие человеку права не нуждаются в подтверждении в тексте Основного закона. Их перечисление могло быть воспринято как исчерпывающий перечень прав и свобод, что могло привести к ущемлению прав, не вошедших в перечень. Отсутствие в Конституции перечня федерально закреплённых прав и свобод вызвало критику этого документа. Вновь избранному Конгрессу США в 1789 году были предложены проекты поправок, содержащих положения о политических и личных правах. Десять первых поправок к Конституции США, составивших федеральный Билль о правах, были ратифицированы к концу 1791 года. Были приняты поправки, предусматривавшие свободу вероисповеданий, свободу слова и печати, право народа мирно собираться и обращаться к правительству с петициями, неприкосновенность личности, жилища, бумаг и имущества и другие права. Всеобщая декларация прав человека Всеобщая декларация прав человека была принята на третьей сессии Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН резолюцией 217 А (III) от 10 декабря 1948 года и определила базовые права человека. В статье 18 Декларации указано: «Каждый человек имеет право на свободу мысли, совести и религии; это право включает свободу менять свою религию или убеждения и свободу исповедовать свою религию или убеждения как единолично, так и сообща с другими, публичным или частным порядком в учении, богослужении и выполнении религиозных и ритуальных обрядов». Современность Во Франции действует принцип непризнания государством ни одной из религий. Свобода совести начинается с признания права на «внутренние убеждения»: никого нельзя обязать обнародовать свои религиозные или философские убеждения. Например, упоминание о религиозной принадлежности при переписи населения является запрещённым. Свобода совести предполагает и свободу атеизма, а также возможность индифферентизма, смешивания разных верований, принятие старых и признанных новых культов. Но если, с одной стороны, никто никого не должен принуждать к обнародованию религиозных взглядов, то, с другой стороны, никому не запрещено делать это по собственному желанию. В то же время закон защищает государственных чиновников: во всех административных документах запрещены ссылки на их религиозные или философские убеждения. Французское право ставит все культы, современные, а также те, которые появятся в будущем, в ситуацию юридического равенства. Свобода совести и отделение церкви от государства Связь между свободой совести и отделением Церкви от государства, по-видимому, неоднозначна. С одной стороны, существует положительная корреляция между отделением церкви от государства и обеспечением в этом государстве свободы совести. Например, шариат включает в себя нормы и правовые и религиозные. Так, например, в 2006 году шариатский суд Афганистана приговорил к смертной казни мусульманина, сменившего религию . С другой строны, отделение церкви от государства не гарантирует свободы совести, а неотделение её не исключает. Так, известны страны с государственной церковью (например, Великобритания и большинство других монархических государств Европы), тем не менее, обеспечивающие своим подданным право исповедовать религию по выбору или не исповедовать никакой. Напротив, в некоторых государствах с отделённой церковью (все коммунистические режимы, Ирак при Саддаме Хусейне) адепты многих религий (при коммунистах — все верующие, при Саддаме Хусейне — шииты) подвергались дискриминации. Отделение церкви от государства происходило: в России — 1918 год (Декрет об отделении церкви от государства и школы от церкви), Франция — ратифицировано в 1905 году. Колумбия — 1853 год. США — 1787 год. См. также * Свобода вероисповедания * Правовая философия Литература * И. П. Зуев, Л. А. Баширов, Е. Г. Балагушкин. «Религия, свобода совести, государственно-церковные отношения в России»//Российская академия государственной службы при президенте РФ, 1996 * В. Н. Савельев. «Свобода совести: история и теория»//Издательство: Высш. шк., 1991. ISBN 5-06-001989-6 * Н. М. Коркунов. «Русское государственное право».//Москва, 1908 * В. Э. Орландо «Принципы конституционного права»//Издательство В. М. Саблина, 1907 * «Свобода совести». Литературно-философский сборник. //Издательство И. Д. Сытина, 1906 * М. Г. Кириченко «Свобода совести в СССР».//из-во Юридическая литература, 1985 * П. Б. Струве. «Избранные сочинения».//Москва, Росспен, 1999, стр. 25-34 * А. Л. Адамишин «СССР и международное сотрудничество в области прав человека»//из-во Международные отношения, 1989 * Е. Н. Тарновский «Четыре свободы»// из-во Макет, 1995, ISBN 5-85186-028-6 * Н. А. Бердяев «Опыт парадоксальной этики»//из-во АСТ, 2003, стр.13 * В. Н. Иванов «Основные права и обязанности граждан СССР».//государственное издательство юридической литературы, 1953 * В. Г. Фуров «Буржуазные конституции и свобода совести». //Издательство политической литературы, 1983 * «О свободе совести». Беседа сказанная Высокопреосвященным Николаем Архиепископом Варшавским. 26 сентября 1910 Ссылки *''Murdoch J.'' Freedom of thought, conscience and religion. A guide to the implementation of Article 9 of the European Convention on Human Rights Strasbourg, Council of Europe, 2007 Категория:Незавершённые статьи по философии Категория:Религия Категория:Права человека * am:የኅሊና ነፃነት bg:Свобода на мисълта da:Tankefrihed de:Gedankenfreiheit en:Freedom of thought fi:Ajatuksenvapaus fr:Liberté d'opinion hu:Lelkiismereti szabadság ja:思想・良心の自由 ko:사상의 자유 lt:Sąžinės laisvė no:Tankefrihet ro:Libertate de gândire sv:Åsiktsfrihet tr:Düşünce özgürlüğü uk:Свобода совісті ur:آزادی افکار vi:Tự do tư tưởng